1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for treating skin cancer (e.g., skin neoplasms) and, more particularly, to a method for treating a plurality of forms of skin cancer including, but not limited to, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, and melanoma.
2. Background Art
Skin cancer is a general term for many types of skin growths, also known as skin neoplasms. The most common form of skin cancer is basal cell carcinoma. However, there are many other different forms of skin cancer including, squamous cell carcinoma, melanoma, and merkel cell carcinoma—among others.
Skin cancer occurs in people of all races and can affect people of any age. Skin cancer is the most commonly diagnosed type of cancer. Ultraviolet radiation from sun exposure is the primary cause of skin cancer, however, other factors can play a role including, smoking tobacco, human papillomavirus infections, genetics, chronic non-healing wounds, environmental carcinogens, artificial ultraviolet radiation, aging, and light skin color—just to name a few. Basal cell and squamous cell carcinoma are responsible for approximately 2,000 deaths per year and melanoma is responsible for approximately 6,500 deaths per year in the United States. This means that malignant melanoma is responsible for approximately 75% of all skin cancer related deaths.
While doctors do not know the exact cause of skin cancer, ultraviolet radiation from sun exposure is believed to be the primary cause. Environmental carcinogens (environmental pollutants) may also cause skin cancer. Examples of environmental carcinogens may include polluted drinking water, poor indoor air quality, chemical pollutants (e.g. asbestos), food chemicals (e.g. dioxins), and ionizing radon radiation.
While any region of the body may be affected by skin cancer, in children and adults, skin cancer typically occurs on the face, neck, head, and arms.
There are many different forms of skin cancer including basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, melanoma, and merkel cell carcinoma.
Basal cell carcinoma is characterized by a raised, smooth, pearly bump on the sun-exposed skin of an individual's head, neck or shoulders. Often small blood vessels can be seen within the tumor. Crusting of the tumor, as well as bleeding can occur. Individuals sometimes mistake basal cell carcinoma as a sore that will not heal. Basal cell carcinoma is the least deadly form of skin cancer and often times with proper treatment can be completely eliminated.
Squamous cell carcinoma is characterized by a red, scaling, thickened patch on the sun exposed skin of an individual. Some forms of squamous cell carcinoma appear as firm hard nodules and as dome shapes. Breaks and bleeding of the nodules may occur. If left untreated the squamous cell carcinoma could develop into a large mass. Squamous cell carcinoma is the second most common form of skin cancer.
Melanoma is characterized by shades or brown to black lesions. There are also some melanomas which appear pink, red or flesh color, these are called amelanotic melanomas. The amelanotic melanomas are a more aggressive form of melanoma. Some of the warning signs of malignant melanoma could include changes in size, shape, color, elevation of a mole, the development of a new mole in the transitional period from puberty to adulthood, itching, ulceration or bleeding. Melanoma is the most deadly form of skin cancer.
Merkel cell carcinoma is characterized by rapid growing, non-tender flesh colored to red/violet bumps that are usually not painful or itchy. These bumps appear on the highly sun exposed skin of the head, neck and arms. Individuals often mistake merkel cell carcinoma for a cyst or other type of cancer. Merkel cell carcinoma is the most rare form of skin cancer.
To the best of Applicant's knowledge, the current treatment of skin cancer can be invasive and arduous. Treatment for skin cancer typically involves both lifestyle changes and the use of undesirable medications.
In some cases of basal cell or squamous cell carcinoma, several types of skin cancer treatment options may be given including, surgery, topical chemotherapy, photodynamic therapy, or radiation therapy. In cases of melanoma, treatment may include surgery, chemotherapy, isolated limb perfusion, immunotherapy, and radiation therapy. However, some of these treatments are replete with drawbacks such as flu-like symptoms, extreme fatigue, hair-loss, DNA damage, development of secondary cancer, radiation burns in the skin, and cell migration into the bloodstream.
While the above-identified medical treatments do appear to provide at least treatment to those with skin cancer, such treatment remains non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified treatments provide sufficient results from the debilitating effects of skin cancer without material drawbacks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new, useful, and nonobvious method for treating skin cancer.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.